American Horror Story: Chapter 5
Holland; Denis O'Hare; Wes Bentley; Evan Peters; Cheyenne Jackson; Angela Bassett | previous = "Chapter 4" | next = "Chapter 6" }} "Chapter Five" is the fifth episode of season six of the anthology series American Horror Story, which is presented under the sub-heading, "Roanoke". It is the sixty-eighth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Nelson Cragg with a script written by Akela Cooper. It first aired on the FX Network on Wednesday, October 12th, 2016 at 10:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * American Horror Story was created by Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk. * "AHS: Chapter 5" redirects to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language, sexual situations and nudity and violence. Intended for true bad-asses only. Viewer discretion is advised. * This episode is production code number 6ATS05. * Frances Conroy is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * This episode marks the directorial debut of Nelson Cragg. He normally works as a cinematographer, and was the director of photography on the first three episodes of season six. * This is the first episode of American Horror Story written by Akela Cooper. Akela normally works as a supervising producer on the series. * Well, look who decided to join the party! After five episodes, Evan Peters decided to grace us with his presence. He plays the role of Edward Philippe Mott, and as such, this is the first appearance of the character. * This is the final appearance of Elias Cunningham as a living character. It is his third appearance on the series, and his second appearance in the modern era. He was critically injured in "Chapter 4", but meets his final end in this episode. * Lee and Flora's surname, Harris, is revealed in this episode. This is established by the caller ID on Lee's cell phone, which lists her daughter's name as "Flora Harris". * This is the first appearance of Mama Polk. * The Polk family patriarch is identified as Ishmael Polk in this episode. All members of the family who have been provided with proper names are named for figures from the Bible. Ishmael, Lot, and Cain. The first name of Mama Polk is not revealed in this episode. * This is the second and final appearance of Cain Polk. He is killed by Matt Miller, who blows his head off with a shotgun in this episode. * This is the second appearance of Amy Chen, but her first appearance as a ghost. She appeared last in "Chapter 4". It is interesting to note that the ghost effects used for this character are reminiscent of the style used in Asian horror films such as The Grudge and The Ring film series. * The Roanoke House is officially given the name Shakers House in this episode. It is located on 900 Sappony Road. Allusions * This is the first episode from season six that establishes connectivity with previous seasons of the show, albeit in an implied manner. Historian Doris Kearns Goodwin states that insanity ran through the Mott family line, and that the last member of the family died in South Florida in 1952. This is unquestionably a reference to Dandy Mott, the psychopathic killer from "Freak Show". With information supplied by other episodes, this now ties "Roanoke" into the same continuity as "Freak Show", and season two's, "Asylum". Bloopers * Quotes * See also External Links Episodes links * * * * * * Series links References Category:2016/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories